Eighteen Changes Everything
by curlingduck
Summary: Life is going so great for Joe Hardy, but when he turns 18, the truth is revealed. People want him dead, or should we say wizards. Joe could become the next powerful wizard but is he ready? Can his friends and family help along the way or will everything go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

_Joe:_

"Happy Birthday Joe!" Frank Hardy, my older brother, called out to me, from the doorway of my bedroom.

"Thanks!" I replied, hopping out of my twin sized bed. I ran downstairs to see our whole living room decorated with birthday decorations.

"You're up early" My mom exclaimed, from the kitchen "It's only nine thirty!"

"I couldn't sleep" I replied a bit tired but excited, it was my eighteenth birthday.

"It's his birthday, how could he sleep?" My dad asked, drinking his coffee "You and Frank have the whole day to whatever the birthday boy wants to do, but under one condition, you're back here by four o'clock."

"Why four o'clock?" I wondered.

"One of my good friends is coming to visit and I want both of you here to meet him." He looked at my mom, then to Frank, then back to my mom "Now, go sit down and have yourself some breakfast"...

After the big birthday breakfast, which was scrambled eggs, chocolate chip waffles and bacon, I ran upstairs to get changed for the day. What I was picked out was my favourite black shirt and a comfy pair of jeans. When I went back downstairs, Frank, Mom and Dad were all talking quietly on the couch and they all looked upset.

"You guys okay?" I asked, quietly.

"Yea.. yea.. fine.. fine.." My mom croaked quickly, getting up from the couch and giving me a hug "We love you Joesph, please remember that".

"I love you too mom" I said back.

"Now, go out and do something amusing" She pushed me to the front door.

"Come on, Joe. Let's go see what Pippen is up to today" Frank and I walked out the front door and up the street to our best friend's house.

"Go knock on the front door, Joe!"

"Why me?"

"Because it's your birthday and you should"

"Fine" I walked up to the front door and knocked on it. The door opened suddenly. "Hello? Pippen? You there?" I called into the house. No answer. I decided to walk into the living where there was a little bit of light.

"SURPRISE!" A several voices yelled and I jumped about ten feet. "Happy Birthday Joe!" They all jumped out from behind the couch and chairs. It was Pippen, Neville, Nancy and Ron, all of my very good friends.

"You guys scared me!" I cried.

"That's the whole point of the surprise, Joe!" Frank exclaimed, from behind me, laughing. Everyone else started to laugh too.

"Guys, it wasn't very funny, I almost had a heart attack"

"Oh please Joe, stop being so dramatic" Pippen laughed "Here! Look at the cake we bought you!" He pointed at a three layer cake that had the number sixteen all over it.

"We all put in different ideas on how to decorate it" Neville said.

"That is so cool!" I loved it.

"Yea, I got my aunt to make it. Her being a baker and all." Nancy explained, cutting the cake then passing me a piece.

"Well, tell her thank you very much." I took a bite of it and it was delicious.

After eating the cake and cleaning up a bit, we did what all teenagers do, played video games all day. It was a pretty awesome birthday, just to relax and hang out with friends.

"Joe, it's a quarter till four. Mom and Dad wanted us home by four" Frank claimed.

"Yea okay, thanks guys, for this awesome birthday!" I sighed "We have to do this again sometime soon." As I said that, they all went quiet and looked back at each other with a weird expression on their face.

"Maybe sometime" Pippen said quietly, looking at the floor.

"Let's go Joe, we're gonna be late" Frank pleaded.

"Alright, alright, thanks again guys" and with that, Frank and I exited the living room and walked out the door to go meet the visitor...

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Decided to keep going with this story, REVIEW if you are reading**

 **DONT OWN ANYTHING.**

 **Thanks, curlingduck**

 _Pippen:_

As soon as Frank and Joe left my house, something didn't feel right. There was an uneasy feeling in my stomach, when they went outside, like someone was watching them leave.

"Guys, did you just see that!" I yelled, pointing out at the window. There was a face staring at me! It was him! One of the dark rulers! Lord Sarumon! On my street, on our street. "Oh crap!"

"What!? What is it?" Ron asked, looking out to where I was pointing too.

"Guys... guys... guys..." Neville sounded worried, so I spun around to see him, standing right in front of me, Sarumon.

"Hello Pippen" He said with a grin on his face.

"What are you doing in my house?" I asked, frightened.

"I can't tell you that. But, what I can tell you is that I'm going to take all of your friends away and then shape sift into the visitor after he gets to the womping willow, then take Mr. Joesph to the dark lords."

All of us just stared at him dumb founded.

"Oh yes... One more thing; I'm also going to knock you out." Everything went black.

 **Will updated soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, just a little side note. I don't own anything, none of the characters. This story is in 3 views: Joe, Frank and Pippen and will rotated around from their views. Please keep in mind, that this is my first story so be nice and enjoy :)**

 _Frank:_

The visitor was already there when we got back to our house. I opened the door to hear Mom and Dad in an argument and the visitor trying to ease them. Their voices were coming from the living room.

"Come on, Joe" I whispered "Let's go meet the visitor" We walked into the living and there he was. Gandolph, the white; the one who was going to change everything.

"Hello Joesph, Hello Franklin" Gandolph's voice was scary and it sent a shiver down my spine "Pleased to meet you both. My name is Gandolph, Gandolph, the white".

"Nice to meet you" Joe said quietly, looking at the floor.

"Now boys, come sit down and we'll tell you why Mr. Gandolph is here" Dad declared, pointing at us to sit down. Joe and I both sat down on the sofa and looked at each other uneasily.

"We have a lot to tell you, Joesph.." Mom said sadly, giving me a heartbreaking look.

"What do you mean?" Joe uttered.

"We've kept a terrible secret from you, from both of you" My dad choked.

"What... what do you mean...?" Joe asked, very concerned.

"On the day you were born, it was said that you would become the most powerful wizard in the land. Many evil and dark lords found out this information and wanted to end you. But, after seeking help from Professor Dumbledore and me, your parents came up with a plan that changed their entire life. They fled to the United States and created new identities for themselves and you as well."

"Wait? Did… did you say wizard?" Joe spoke up.

"Yes, I did. Your father was one of the best wizards in his time; unfortunately, he had to retire early, that's beside the point. As I was saying, for 17 years, everything has gone according to plan; you and your brother got to experience the normal life. Only a few of your father's closest friends knew where you were and they kept in contact with each other. But, now, Joe, you have become of age to know all this information and in due time, you can become what the prophecy proclaimed."

"So, you will teach me how to become a wizard?" Joe asked excitedly.

"Yes, me and many other people at a school; which brings me to why I am here. I've heard that some of the dark lords have caught wind of our plans for you. That's why I need to take you today, because it is not safe here anymore."

"Today?" I questioned him, "Dad, you didn't tell me that"

"Gandolf just told us as well" My father answered me, "But now, we can go back to the world we belong in."

"We must leave soon, but do not worry, your parents and your brother will come shortly after us. We will meet them in a couple of days, at Hogwarts, a school for witches and wizards."

"I've already packed you a bag and we will bring all of your stuff with us when we go" Mom smiled softly.

"What about our friends?" Joe asked, "Won't they ask questions?"

"Oh, about that… Almost all of our friends already go to Hogwarts." Frank replied quietly, "Since I couldn't go there, whenever you're not around, they teach me spells."

"Wow." Joe looked mad.

"Now, son, we didn't teach you anything because we were scared that somehow, one of the dark lords would figure out where we are."

"Joesph, we must really get on our way, we need to reach the womping willow before sun down".

He stopped, to catch his breath and let Joe take this all in. I can't believe this happening to him. Earlier today, he was playing video games and now, he's learning that his whole life is a lie. And that he could quite possibly be killed any given day.

"Of course, we had to keep this secret from you until the day you turned eighteen. When you would get the chance to learn the skills and become great." Mom spoke.

"You knew all long? What about Frank? Did he know to?" Joe asked, startled.

"I knew for a year now, Joe. I didn't know what to think." I answered. I looked at him, with tears in my eyes "I wanted to make this last year count, because who knows what will happen now."

"Frank, don't say such a thing, we will meet up with Joe in a couple of days and our new life will begin" Dad chimed in, "

"I'll give you some time to say your goodbyes."Gandolph replied, looking at his pocket watch.

"Come here, Joe" Mom was crying softly as she pulled him in for a hug.

There were more hugs, tears and a lot of emotion. Then, the tall man with the long beard and the boy I grew up with my whole life walked out of the house, on the way to the womping willow…

 **CC: In the story, the womping willow is not near Hogwarts, just near it.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Pippen:_

I had a massive headache when I woke up. I was laying on the floor when I came to it, in total darkness.

"Nancy? Neville? Ron? Anyone?" I called out. There was no answer. "Oh no... Oh no... Oh no..." He took them, just like Sarumon said he would!

"Joe!" I leaped up, and got really dizzy. I had to lean on the couch for support. I had to get to the Hardy's house before Joe left with the visitor. I ran to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water, wrote a note for my mom, saying I was going out and sprinted out the door. I only lived five minutes away from their house, so it didn't take me long. But, with my head spinning, it was a struggle. Eventually, I got to their front porch and knocked on the door really hard.

"Frank! Open up!" I screamed.

"What! What is it Pippen?" Frank asked, opening the door.

"Sarumon! Did Joe leave yet!"

"Yea.. About... two hours ago. Wait, what?! Sarumon? What do you mean?!"

"He... he came to my house. He took Ron and everyone that was at the party! Knocked me out cold."

"He what?" Mr. Hardy had come up behind Frank, after hearing all the yelling "Pippen, are you okay?" I started leaning on the door frame because my head was beating so hard.

"Yea... Yea... I'm fine! It's Joe I'm more concerned about! Sarumon is going after him, as we speak!"

"Gandolph won't let that happen." Fenton said calmly.

''I'm still going after him!" Frank exclaimed.

"And he won't be going alone! I'll be going to." I cried.

"What is this all about?" Mrs. Hardy's head came into view.

"We're going to follow Joe! He might be in danger!" Frank answered.

"Danger?"

"Sarumon came to my house today, told me his master plan and then knocked me out! He's going to capture Joe!" Pippen replied. Frank ran into his house to get a few things.

"You boys be careful, and call us as soon as you meet up with Joe and Gandolph" Laura was giving us a lecture as soon as Frank got back to the door, "We will come too, the instant you tell us to."

"Yes mom" Frank kept on saying.

"We should really get going! Sarumon's got a big head start!" I was startled.

"Yea, I agree with you! Bye Mom, bye Dad!" Frank gave his parents hugs then we walked out of the driveway.

"Be careful boys!" Laura yelled from the door way.

"Yes mom!" Frank yelled back, and we were off to go find Joe...


	5. Chapter 5

_Joe:_

A few hours later, we reached a sign saying womping willow, straight ahead.

"We are getting close, Joesph. Stay right next to me." Gandolph spoke with a strict tone. There it was, the womping willow. It was a really weird looking tree with a bunch of branches. And it was moving?

"Uhmm... Mr. Gandolph sir... The tree? Is it moving?"

"Yes Joesph, you are correct." Gandolph gave me a funny look "There are a lot of things that you have no idea exist".

"Okay..." I was speechless for a moment "We're at the womping willow, now what?"

"We go under the tree, and into the magical world. You see underneath this tree, is a portkey, which will send there."

"Go under it? How?"

"There's a path right there" He pointed to the small dirt path leading right to the willow.

"So there is"

"Come on Joe. My powers are stronger in the magical world." We walked down the dirt path and Gandolph got out a small stick.

"Immobulus!" He shouted. Suddenly, the whole willow stopped moving, it just froze.

"How'd you do that?" I asked, staring at him.

"I'll tell you later, for now, we must go through the long spooky path underneath the willow" He smiled as he said that "Onwards Joesph."

As I stepped through the tunnel, there was only darkness.

"BANG!" There was a loud noise behind me, so I turned to see if Gandolph was behind me, but I couldn't see a thing.

"Gandolph?" I yelled into the darkness "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Joe. I'm fine" He called back. Something about his voice sounded weird, but I couldn't put my finger on it "Keep going. It's a little further until the lake"...


	6. Chapter 6

**_Surprise, a new chapter up already._**

 _Frank:_

"How much longer?" I was getting impatient "We've been walking for two hours!"

"Hey! Look! There's a sign!" Pippen cried in joy. The sign read 'Womping Willow Straight Ahead'. I looked straight ahead and there it was with two men standing right by a tunnel.

"BANG!" There was a sudden loud noise and one of the men was sent flying into the distance.

"Sucks to be him" Pippen said "Wonder if he's going to be okay."

"Who knows?" I answered "Right now, we have other problems, because the tree has started to move again." It was slowly picking up speed and there was no way, we could go into the tunnel.

"I have my wand, Frank!" Pippen claimed, excitedly, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling a small stick "Immobulus!" He pointed the stick to the willow and the willow stopped moving.

"I guess I could've done that too..." I stuttered, I had a wand too.

"Come on Frank!" Pippen yelled "Follow me!" He ran and ducked under the frozen branch, into the tunnel. I quickly followed him into complete darkness. I couldn't see a thing and had to feel around to find the dirt walls to know what direction I was going.

"Pippen? You in front of me?" I called out into the darkness.

"Yea Frank, I'm right in front of you" Pippen cried back "Look up ahead, do you see the light?" Just as he said that, there was a faint dim of light.

"Yea, I see it. Keep going Pip." We walked for a couple more minutes and my eyes were adjusting more because the light. I was paying attention when Pippen stopped and ran right into him.

"Sorry, why'd you stop?"

"Joe's right there!" He pointed down the little cliff and pointed to two people. Where they going in the lake?

"Pip, what he is doing?!" I was getting panicked; they weren't supposed to go into the lake! There are zombies!

"I... I don't know..."

"Joe!" I screamed down the hill "What are you doing?"

 **Please read and review :))**


	7. Chapter 7

_Joe:_

We reached the lake. I was a bit frightened, but I knew it would be okay because Gandolph was there.

"Now, we have to go swimming." He said with a smile.

"Swimming? In the lake?"

"Yes, Joe. Take your shoes off and start to walk in." I started to take off my shoes and socks.

"Joe! What are you doing?" I looked around to see who was calling my name and saw two people standing on top of the cliff, where we were a couple minutes ago.

"Get in the lake." Gandolph was pointing his stick at me, with a funny expression on his face "Get in the lake, or else." I turned around and walked into the lake, it was freezing cold, but I kept going. I didn't dare look back, though I could feel the wand sticking into my spine.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR..." The sound came from the water and I looked down to see eyes staring back at me.

"AH!" I yelled, jumping farther into the lake and now the water was up to my neck. Gandolph was still at his knees and there was a huge evil grin on his face.

"Good knowing you Joe" He laughed, as soon as he started laughing, something grabbed my ankle.

"Help!" I pleaded, as the tug got stronger and I was almost under.

"You actually think I'm going to help you, Joe. Dream on." Just like that, he walked away, out of the lake.

"Hhellp!" Water was getting into my mouth, as I was pulled completely under...

The water was freezing, but the only thing I was focused on was trying to get the hand off of my leg. I wasn't doing too well. Unconsciousness was starting to take over, there were stars everywhere and I knew I wasn't going to make it. Suddenly, I saw a bright blue light on the right side of me. I tried to swim towards it but had no such luck. I needed to breathe. I couldn't move anything. Then, I blacked out...


	8. Chapter 8

_Pippen:_

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR..." The growl came from the lake and sent a shiver down my spine.

"Frank... Is that?" I looked at him.

"Yea... The zombies are here." As he said that, he started running down the hill, to where Joe was. Frank pulled out his wand and casted a spell.

"Disaperus!" A blue light came out of the wand and hit the imposter posing as Gandolph straight in the gut and he went flying. "Pippen! Help Joe!" Frank yelled to me, and then ran off.

I sprinted down the hill and dove in the lake, trying to grab hold of Joe's arm, so I could take him to shore. I forgot about the zombies, and as soon as they entered my mind, something grabbed my leg. I quickly pulled out my wand and made them all go flying back. Joe was still in the water, laying face down.

"Joe... You're going to be okay. "I whispered, lifting him up in my arms and carrying him out of the lake. It was a round circle; I picked to come out the other side. Frank was nowhere to be seen, so with Joe still in my arms, I walked out of the tunnel and into a forest. I set Joe down lightly in the grass, his heart beating softly. He was going to be okay! Now, I have to wait for Frank...


	9. Chapter 9

_**It's be awhile! enjoy**_

 _Frank:_

The Gandolph imposter was nowhere to be found. I walked around the lake about ten times and couldn't see him. Well, I guess I better go out and find Pippen and Joe. Hopefully they're both okay. It was easy to find my way out and soon, I could see Pippen's head.

"Pippen! You're okay!" I ran up to him.

"You find him?" Pippen's face was filled with concern.

"No... He just disappeared... What about Joe!? Is he..." I looked at the ground.

"Frank, he's going to be okay, though he's still unconscious now. He's laying down right there" He pointed to Joe, laying in the tall grass. HIs eyes were shut and you could see his chest moving up and down. I sat down next to him.

"We should wait till he wakes to keep moving." I said to Pippen...

 _Joe:_

"Joe! Joe! Wake up!" "Are you okay, Joe?" These voices wouldn't shut up. Then, I realized I recognized them. I opened my eyes to see Frank and Pippen both staring at me.

"Joe!" Frank smiled "How are you feeling?"

"I got a headache, but other than that, I feel fine."

"That's good to hear" Pippen answered "We should get going soon though; I have a feeling that someone's going to come."

"Are you good to walk?" Frank asked me, with concern.

"I...I think so" I responded, getting to my feet, I needed to lean on Frank for support "How long was I out? And how did you guys know that I was in trouble?"

"You were out all night, it's around noon now" Frank looked at the watch on his wrist.

"Sarumon came to my house" Pippen exclaimed.

"You mean one of the dark lords?"

"Yep, he was the one pretending to be Gandolph"

"Why'd he come to your house?"

"He knocked me out, kidnapped the others"

"He what? So, he followed me and Gandolph to the willow?"

"Yes, yes he did" I let this all sink in, so the person that pretended to be Gandolph was Sarumon. That explains a lot...

 _Pippen:_

"C'mon guys! We got to keep going!" I was getting annoyed; all we were doing was talking, while the other dark lords probably had plans of their own.

"True, true" Frank was agreeing with me, finally! "Here Joe, you can lean on me, if you need to."

"Thanks Frank but I think I'm okay for now" Joe said, with a slight smile. He started to walk with Frank and I right behind him.

A little while later...

"So guys, where are we going now?" Joe asked suddenly.

"Well..." Frank pulled out a folded piece of paper "This here is the map, to get to Hogwarts." He unfolded the paper and practically the sheet was blank, except for a few things, including the whomping willow and the weeping graveyard.

"So, my guess is we're going there next?" Joe pointed to the weeping graveyard.

"You are right, Joe. Dad gave me this map a while back, and I guess Pippen also knows the way there."

"That's pretty cool."

"We have five kilometres to go until we reach the gates of the weeping graveyard, which you'll have to be very careful once inside"...

 _Frank:_

Five kilometres later, the three of us reached the gates. They were huge.

"Well, let's go in then, the quicker, the better, right?" Pippen declared, walking towards the gates, and pulling out an enormous key.

"Uhmm.. Pippen? Why exactly do you have the key to the gate?" I asked.

"Long story, Frank dearie. But I will tell you one thing, it was pretty hard."

"What was hard, Pip?" Joe wondered out loud.

"Getting the key from the keeper of keys, Hagrid, the giant. He wouldn't give it up easily, but when I offered him one of my baby kittens, he wanted it badly."

"A giant wanted a kitten? Who knew...?" As Joe said that, Pippen put the key in the big lock. He made a very loud noise while moving the door, but it worked, we could get in the graveyard.

"Onwards, my friends." Pippen was in a really good mood, which was sort of scary. But, Joe and I followed him, through the doors, into the graveyard anyways. This was the first time I was ever in the weeping graveyard, though I've heard a bunch of stories and legends. Hopefully, this would be a quick and fast trip.

Joe:

This graveyard was creepy. There were hundreds and hundreds of funny looking statues everywhere you looked.

"Alright guys, before we get any further... you have to remember something in this place." Frank explaining cautiously.

"Why... What do you mean?" I asked, a little frightened now.

"Well Dad's told me stories about this graveyard. Bad things happened here." Frank was creeping me out, he was acting really weird."Long story short... Do not touch anything!"

"I wasn't planning on touching anything... "Pippen said quietly to himself. But, I, I was curious.

"Why not? What's so bad about touching something?"

"The statues will come alive, and haunt you until you die. They will not give up on getting another victim here."

"Then... then why are we here?..." I whispered.

"Only way to get to where we are going. So, be careful." I was terrified now. And I was not going to touch anything, thank you very much...

Pippen:

I was trying super hard not to touch a thing. But, man, was it ever getting difficult. We were probably in the middle of this extra-large terrifying graveyard and these statues were getting closer together. Joe was in the back of me and Frank was leading the way. Suddenly, there was a loud groan coming from the left side of the graveyard.

"UGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The hair of my skin was sticking up. That did not sound pleasant.

"GUYS! WHO TOUCHED A STATUE!?" Frank screamed, with a mixture of angry and scaredness.

"I... I swear I didn't touch one!" I chimed in.

"Joe, what about you?" There was no reply. I turned around and he wasn't behind me.

"Frank..."

"Pippen..."

"Neville! Hey Guys!" A familiar voice was heard.

"Neville!" We both yelled at our friend, "What are you doing here?!"

"That I'm not too sure of. I was at the party and suddenly, I was in this graveyard..." Neville explained.

"Woah... That's a little strange..." Frank stuttered.

"Yea, I'm not sure how it happened, but I've been walking around here forever, trying to find the exit."

"Well, you can come with us. Pippen, we're still missing Joe..." Frank exclaimed.

"I don't know where he could be Frank."


End file.
